


LionTrust Modern AU crack

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gossip, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Online Dating, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar and Lothar meet on a dating app and as is expected Stormwind's media attention is turned on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Modern AU crack

StormwindLion01: So tell me a little about yourself  
MageInTraining102: What do you wish to know?  
StormwindLion01: Anything  
StormwindLion01: *grins*  
MageInTraining102: hmm, okay, I used to study at Dalaran  
StormwindLion01: used to?  
MageInTraining102: I, um, left a while ago, differences of opinions  
StormwindLion01: Meaning you dropped out  
MageInTraining102: *blushes*  
MageInTraining102: Fine, you could call it that. I’ve kept up my studies on my own.  
StormwindLion01: Okay, okay, I get it.   
MageInTraining102: Tell me a little something about yourself  
StormwindLion01: I’m military  
MageInTraining102: Oh, a man in uniform, I like that  
StormwindLion01: I’m a single father, widower  
MageInTraining102: How old… or is that too personal?  
StormwindLion01: Old enough to have an 18 year old son  
StormwindLion01: That’s too old, isn’t it?  
MageInTraining102: No, it’s not a problem.  
MageInTraining102: He’s younger than me so it’s not a problem  
StormwindLion01: I’ve got to tell you, I’ve never done anything like this before  
StormwindLion01: My sister set this up for me, insisted I meet someone, I love her but she can be  
MageInTraining102: Meddlesome?  
StormwindLion01: That’s the word.  
MageInTraining102: I don’t think she was expecting someone in their 20s to respond to your post  
MageInTraining102: That’s okay with you, isn’t it?  
StormwindLion01: Yeah, yeah it’s fine. We’re both adults.  
StormwindLion01: What else about me… hmm… I have long hair and a beard  
MageInTraining102: Very nice. My hair is short, but I also have a start of a beard. Brown hair and eyes.  
StormwindLion01: Light brown hair and eyes here. I ride a Gryphon.  
MageInTraining102: *swoons* I’m in love. I’ve always wanted to ride on one of those bad boys.  
StormwindLion01: Maybe sometime I can give you a ride  
MageInTraining102: I’d like that. And maybe sometime we could take a flight on your mount too  
StormwindLion01: Forward little flirt, aren’t you   
MageInTraining102: I’ve been called worse  
StormwindLion01: We should meet. Lion’s Pride Inn? Do you know it?  
MageInTraining102: Yes. I’m personally more partial to The Blue Recluse.  
StormwindLion01: I can be there in 20 minutes  
MageInTraining102: I’ll be waiting. I’ll be the one in the wearing the blue cloak.  
StormwindLion01: Anything else to find you? This is the Mage Quarter we are talking about.  
MageInTraining102: You’ll find me  
MageInTraining102: has logged off  
StormwindLion01: has logged off

Khadgar sat at the table farthest from the door, watching, waiting for his date to arrive. He’d turned his phone on silent, not wanting to be interrupted by it. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Anduin Lothar stride into the tavern. He doubted that the Lion of Azeroth was who he was expecting, but when the man purposely walked over to his table he let himself believe that he might be wrong.

Lothar had a grin on his face as he spoke, “Hello, little mage, I think I owe you a ride.”

Khadgar felt the blood rush to his groin as he answered in a husky voice, “I believe you’re right, Sir Lothar.”

The bartender watched with a look of undisguised shock on his face as the Lion of Azeroth, head of Stormwind’s army, brother-in-law to King Llane Wrynn and a dropout mage walked out of his establishment, the older of the two with his arm draped around Khadgar’s shoulders, whispering filthy promises of what he was going to do to the young mage into Khadgar’s ear. He picked up his phone, loading his favorite gossip app and began typing.

“You all are never going to believe what I just saw. I can confirm this is a 100% true fact and not just rumor. It looks like love is in the”  
“air for the Lion of Azeroth and one young mage (insert link to photo of the mage in question)”  
“The gods as my witness, they just left here not a minute ago and seemed to be going for some sort of romantic encounter”

Later that night

“Tonight on ‘Stormwind in the know’ a special report: Has Anduin Lothar, bad boy, military man, bachelor extraordinaire finally made a love match? We have reports of Commander Lothar being spotted leaving The Blue Recluse with one mage Khadgar. (shots of the two of them leaving the bar from security cameras shown) What is known of this young mage, and how did the two meet? Our reporters are digging into this story and will be bringing you up to date on any new developments.”

\- change channel -

“Commander Anduin Lothar and a mysterious young man were spotted on Gryphon back high above Elwynn Forest earlier this evening. Who is this mysterious young man and what is his connection to the perpetually single commander of Stormwind’s army?”

\- change channel -

“This is Stormwind News Network: There have been recent reports of Dalaran dropout Khadgar being spotted with Sir Anduin Lothar of Stormwind this evening. Many are questioning what sort of connection there is between these two unlikely individuals.”

\- TV being turned off -

Llane looked at the grinning face of his beloved wife Taria as he turned off the television in their bedchambers. For the entire evening every single one of the news stations, gossip and reputable ones alike, had been reporting on her brother and his, if the reports were to be believed, new lover. He’d known that recently she had been pushing for her brother to date, even going so far as to add dating apps to the man’s phone, and wondered if this was connected to that.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any insight on what is happening?” he asked.

“Anduin may have texted me letting me know his phone would be off for a while earlier this evening. Something about having to thank me for giving him the nudge he needed.”

Llane Wrynn shook his head, laughing lightly. It would do to have Lothar bare the brunt of the media’s attention for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I have no idea where this came from. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this silliness


End file.
